Scip a Heartbeat
by The soul Keeper
Summary: Angela had to admitt it, she was utterly lost. Scip finds intrest in her massaging skills. Will Scip be forced to Skip a Heartbeat?
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Please R & R. My first Fan fic about The Thief Lord!

A girl walked up and down the alley ways of Venice. She had to admit it. She was completely lost. She was wearing a long brown ruffled flowing skirt with a copper/bronze ribbon tied around her waist and a white tank top covered by a black hoodie. She stuffed her freezing hands in the pockets. She was wearing black chocker with red stitched boarder. She had long brown hair that goes down to her belly button with bangs up to her chin.

She sighed and leaned against the wall. "Lost? " An accented voice called to her right. She turned her head. "No Signor. " She replied. It was to dark to see the person but she could tell it was defiantly a man. "Scusi, I was wondering if you by any chance was lost?" The voice called again.

This time she could see who it was. Tall, a sort of Death Bird mask on his face. He seemed young. "I need no help Capisci? " The girl folded her arms, clearly in a hurry to end the conversation. The boy let out a sigh. Her posture relaxed, he didn't have any weapons on him.

"I'm sorry Signor, I must leave now. " She said pushing past him. "Do you even know where your suppose to be? " He asked with a sideways smirk. She shock her head. "No clue. " She lowered her head in shame. "Well lets stop standing in the cold." He muttered signaling for her to follow him. No later then an hour the Stella opened out in front of her.

She gasped, all of the gang ran out of the shadows. The boy introduced the others but only paid attention to when he introduced himself. "And I am Scipio or Scip. The Thief Lord at your service. Now who might you be?" Scip asked taking of the mask. "I... I'm Angela. " She replied simply pulling her hoodie closer to her. This place was crawling with girls, that wasn't a good thing.

"So how did you get lost? " Bo asked jumping up and down. "No more sugar for him… " she thought to herself. "Well a few days ago my families massage shop got bankrupt. Now they have machines to do it. " She said in disgust. "While my family roamed around I got separated from them. I don't know where they are now. " She finished sitting down at one of the theater chairs. 

"I guess you'll have to stay with us until then. " Hornet piped up, happy to have another girl in the theater. Angela sighed snuggling down in the chair. "We're a little short on mattresses right now… "Scip started but needed to say no more. Angela snuggled down into the chair and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Please R & R!

Angela awoke the next day. A blanket had been pulled over her. She pushed it off to stand up, stretching her long legs. She looked around the Stella, no one was wake but her. She pulled of the hoodie, discarding it on the seat. She searched its pockets; all she had was a ball of lint. She grumbled smacking her head: She had lost her camera!

She jumped at the sound of the door creaking open. She turned around, relived to find Scip standing there with a triumphed smile. She noticed the large sack in his hands. She frowned at him. Scip looked confused at this. "What is wrong? " He asked his accent ringing in her ears again. "Nothing… " She lied. "I'm going for a walk. " She muttered, only to be blocked.

"You'll get lost again. " Scip muttered stoping her from getting through the door. "You can't keep me locked up in here! " Angela pointed out, folding her arms. "And you can't be here all the time to make sure I stay. " She growled trying to push past him again. "Well I'm sorry but your not leaving until we find your parents. " He said as if he was a parent too.

"You're not my dad! You can't control me. "Angela said pushing on his broad chest. He just wouldn't budge. She stepped back a foot and folded her arms. "Let me go! " Scip shook his head and pulled off the mask. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, not one of them budged.

"You're really tense yah know? " Angela said. Maybe she could distract him, and escape. Scip raised his eye brow. "So. Thieving is a very physical job. " He pointed out, folding his arms. "Want a massage? "


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: R&R!

Chapter three

Scip gave Angela a strange look. "A massage? " He repeated his thick eye brows furrowed. Angela nodded with a smile. He sighed. "Well if it will stop you from leaving then ok. Follow me. "He walked up the stairs not even waiting for her. Her boots made no noise as they silently moved through the rooms until they reached the only closed off one. Scip's office.

He sat at the edge of the bed waiting. She breathed in and out slowly; she hadn't given a massage in what seemed to be an eternity. She sat on the bed behind him closing her eyes for a moment. Scip said nothing, staring at the wall with a ghostly look. "Um… "Angela began. "What is it? "Scip asked softly out of curiosity. He turned her head to the side to look at her. "I can't massage threw clothes. " She said trying hard not to giggle. Scip blushed and turned his head away.

He toke it off slowly, as if he was regretting agreeing to it. She warmed her hands by rubbing them together. She wiped them off. She rested her hands on his shoulders, slowly clenching them softly then pushing it back down. "Wow you are tense. " She noted now working on his neck. He tensed a bit, making it harder to massage it. "Relax. " Angela whispered a bit annoyed. "being half naked with a girl on my bed isn't what you call relaxing'." She blushed a bit from hearing this. "Good point. "

She finally started on his back, for this she needed to pull him closer. He breathed in sharply. She slowly ran her fingers over his back, then pushing them harder in. His knots started to shrink. Her hands went to his stomach. Suddenly, he grabbed her hands, pulling them to make her come closer. "Thank you. "He muttered releasing her hands and standing up. "But I wasn't done… "She pouted, not even bothering to hide her disappointment.

He pulled back on his shirt then turned back to face her. "I have to go. Could you… wait for me here? "He asked biting his lip. Of course it was an utter lie. "But-"Angela was cut off. "Look Angela, I don't have time for you! " Angela was hurt by this; she had never heard Scip snap like that. He stomped off without a good bye. A single tear rolled down Angela's face. Did she hurt him? Did she scare him? Did she touch something she shouldn't have? A million question rammed her thoughts as she rested her head on his pillow.

Scip stomped out of the Stella. He needed to think alone. He paced back and forth outside the Stella, kicking a rock. He didn't even know why he had done that. There was just something about Angela that didn't seem right. He sighed, stopping to a halt. He ran a hand through his hair. No use standing out here in the cold. He started walking slowly through the alley ways. Venice, so full of places to think _or hide_, it was perfect for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: Glad you like my ff! Please R&R

Chapter four

Angela fell asleep after waiting for five hours. Why hadn't he come yet? She mumbled in her sleep, pulling the blanket closer to her. Prosper snuck in the room, his ratty shoes making no noise on the old flooring. He sat down on the floor next to the bed, his eyes staring at her with interest. _Why was she in Scip's office?_ He thought before leaving. He heard Bo break something. He is in so much trouble!

A few minutes later Scip finally showed up, slipping through the window and slowly walking over to the bed. He had taken more time then he wanted to _think_ but that wasn't a very good excuse. He had left her when clearly she wanted his company. He sat at the edge of the bed and slowly shook Angela. She grumbled softly and lifted her head. "I'm sorry for leaving you…" He began taking of his mask.

She had an angry look on her face, but hugged him all the same. "If I'm not aloud to leave then the least you could do is be here more often." She butted in patting his back. She pulled away from the hug. "Scip?" Angela said with a strange look in her eye. Scip turned his head to the side. "Yes Angela?" His accent ringed in her ears. She toke a deep breath. She leaned in closer to him, kissing him on the cheek. Scip's eyes widened but he said nothing.

She turned to leave but Scip had a firm hold on her arm. She breathe din sharply as he pulled her back onto his lap. He kissed her on her lips. She tried pulling back but Scip held her firmly. She bit down on his lower lip, making him finally let go. Her face was flushed and her lips held a slight splash of blood. Scip held his mouth. Angela growled her sharp teeth slightly bloody. Silence fell over the pair. Angela twittered her

thumbs, still trying to register what had happened.

Scip finally looked up at her. Angela saw pain in his eyes. She kissed him on the lips as if what happened before never did. She tasted the blood, making her feel sick. She fell on the bed, dragging him down with her. He broke the kiss. Angela's chest heaved in and out from lack of oxygen. She blushed deeply, still trying to catch her breath. "So what was your question?"


End file.
